callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher that debuted in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, Call of Duty: Black Ops '', ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. The RPG-7 is commonly reffered to RPG. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. If the infinite ammo cheat is on, (Campaign only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first few shots a huge trail of smoke obscures the sights, making it nearly impossible to aim properly. Multiplayer RPG-7 x2 is a Tier 1 perk which will allow the player to spawn with 2 RPG rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as attempting to do so results in the sights being automatically brought up. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from a RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health; however Sonic Boom makes the RPG do 1400 damage so that it can destroy a chopper with a single shot. RPG-7 MW.png|The RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. RPG-7 Sights MW.png|Iron Sights. Cod4-rpg-reloading.png|Reloading the RPG-7. Mi-8 Kill RPG-7 Heat CoD4.jpg|An Mi-8 chopper destroyed by an RPG rocket in "Heat". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticule appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Campaign In the campaign, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels "First to Fight", and "Intervention". In "Intervention", if the player quickly kills the OpFor soldier using it, the player can use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as "Hard Impact" and "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. RPG_DS.png|The RPG-7. RPG_Iron_Sights_DS.png|Iron Sights. RPG_Inventory_DS.png|RPG-7's Inventory Icon. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The RPG-7 was seen in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish being used by enemy forces to shoot down an AC-130. RPG-7 Op Kingfish.png|The RPG-7 destroying the AC-130 in "Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Military in campaign, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the Campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. When breaching a door with the RPG-7, the weapon identifier will show up as a USP .45. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 returns as a secondary weapon instead of a perk. It is unlocked at level 65. It is one of the three launchers that come with two shots. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. However the RPG isn't a useful anti-aircraft weapon because the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers (with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one) in addition to the rocket's inaccuracy and inability to track targets. It is only very useful against Harriers, due to their stationary position, or Pave Lows because they are large and fly low, or an Attack Helicopter if they fly low. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky Iron Sights and cannot be fired from the hip. (However, if tried to hip fire the Iron Sights are automatically brought up which induces a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the weapon actually firing). Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel Grenade Launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. The RPG-7 can strike Helicopters, Harriers, and other airborne targets. The unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures. Even though it lacks the power to bring down some targets in one shot, it is interesting to note that a single well aimed RPG-7 can destroy an AC130. The only other air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter-UAV, all of which fly very high and are very small or fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. For this reason most people use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many people may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. On maps such as Wasteland, Afghan, and Bailout it is widely used to clear out buildings. A popular tactic is to use the RPG's with a rifle with an under mounted Grenade Launcher with Scavenger and Danger Close, greatly enhancing the power of the RPG. However, this is commonly looked down upon by most players. The RPG's Iron Sights are somewhat obstructive, blocking the view of some of the area that the player is aiming at. Rpg7 6 Trans.png|The RPG-7 in first person view. RPG-7 Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight. RPG-7_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG-7_Empty_1st_Person_MW2.png|An empty RPG-7. Rpgcropped.PNG|The RPG-7 in third person view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The RPG-7. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|The RPG-7's Scope. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The RPG-7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon as an anti-tank weapon. File:Mw2fr2.jpg|The RPG-7 in Force Recon. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPG-7 appears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The cross-hair remains the same as it was in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as do the iron sights. Multiplayer The RPG is the second launcher unlocked, and is available at level 12 for . It comes with a rocket in the chamber and another rocket in reserve. However, if Scavenger Pro is used, the RPG will start with one in the chamber and two reloadable rockets (3 total). The RPG packs less damage than the other RPGs in previous Call of Duty ''games, especially with the reappearance of the Flak Jacket perk online. Despite this reduction, it is still useful for taking out groups of enemies with one rocket. Beware however, the RPG is wildly inaccurate when fired at medium to long distance, often veering away from the intended target. The weapon is decent for taking out Attack Helicopters, because if the player has a clear shot, it will take only one rocket. Nonetheless, it has a large chance of missing due to its above mentioned accuracy. Other targets such as the Chopper Gunner are nearly impossible to take down, so a Strela-3 or M72 LAW is recommended as they are better suited than the RPG-7 for anti-air roles. Due to a patch, on the PlayStation 3, PC and Xbox 360 versions of the game, in Gun Game, the Grim Reaper was replaced by the RPG-7 in tier 16 until late April 2011, when a new patch brought back the Grim Reaper to replace the RPG-7. Zombies It also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. The player can use it for several seconds as a fully automatic weapon. It can penetrate through hordes of zombies when shot at, and will explode short after. RPG BO.png|The RPG. RPG-7_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. RPG_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the RPG. RPG-DOA.jpg|The RPG-7 in "Dead Ops Arcade". RPGLAW.jpg|A rocket comparison between the RPG-7 and the M72 LAW showing the LAW's rocket travels faster. RPG-7_Empty_1st_Person_BO.png|An empty RPG in first person. RPG_Rocket.png|A fired RPG-7 rocket. Rpg stats.jpg|The RPG's stats. File:ELITE_RPG-7.png|Render of the RPG. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The RPG-7 appears as one of the Missile launchers of the game, along the M72 LAW. It is single shot and has similar but more simplified iron sights than the console version. It also has much less power, taking more than 3 rockets to destroy a helicopter; however, it is much more accurate and has more spare ammo, as well as a faster reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the enemy faction after 150 kills with the Ithaca M37. It doesn't need to be aimed down sight in order to fire. RPG-7 BODS.jpg|The RPG-7. RPG-7 Iron Sights BODS.jpg|Iron Sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The RPG-7 appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''wielded by Russian soldiers and African Militants. Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at level 80, making it the last weapon to be unlocked. A notable trait of the RPG-7 is that has the quickest draw speed of all launchers, making it ideal for support classes. It has approximately the same accuracy as it had in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which means that it has the tendency to veer off target at long range, and even at close ranges it is possible that the rocket will miss the desired target completely. Due to this, it is advised to take shots at windows and other small targets from a close range, shots from a long range will almost certainly miss the target. Survival Mode It can be acquired in Survival Mode as an Equipment, along with Claymores or C4, with four rockets maximum. Restocking ammo from the Weapon Armory does not give rockets for it, and ammo must be bought two rounds at a time as Equipment. Gallery File:MW3_RPG-7_POV.png|First person view of the RPG-7. File:MW3_RPG-7_ADS.png|Iron Sights. File:MW3_RPG-7_Reload.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG IC.png|An Inner Circle member with an RPG-7. CODMW3-RPG7.jpg|A RPG-7 projectile flies through the air in the streets of Paris. MW3_RPG-7.jpg|A RPG-7 on the back of an player in the map Seatown. MW3 RPG Firing.JPG|A player fires the RPG in the map Arkaden. Trivia General *If looking in third-person, even after the player has used all of his rockets, a rocket will still be shown on the launcher while it is on his back. *Sometimes, when the RPG-7 is shot and the player is killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. This is simply because of the nature of killcam, where if the player shoots right before getting killed, the bullet/projectile is not seen. *The RPG-7's serial number is 0108SD-IW. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the HUD icon of the RPG-7 is shown with a scope. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The kill icon for the RPG-7 shows it with a scope instead of Iron Sights. *In the level "Wolverines!", many Rangers will try to shoot down the enemy Mi-28 with RPGs if the player waits long enough after the enemy gunship has arrived, a Ranger will shoot it down with an RPG, as the RPG curves into it no matter what. *In the level "Museum", the player can have the RPG-7 off the shelf and an RPG-7 picked up from a dead enemy at the same time. *The RPG-7 can one-hit kill a Juggernaut with a headshot. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The RPG-7 replaced the Grim Reaper in Gun Game for a period of time. This has since been reversed. *In "Crash Site", it is possible for an RPG from a Sampan to get stuck on the PBR. It can not be picked up. *It is the only game where the RPG has no "-7" at the end of its name Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) *When the player runs out of ammo, if aiming down the sight, the player can notice that there is still a rocket in the launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the campaign, when fired by the enemies the rocket will curve like the player's. However, when playing on Veteran the enemy rockets will go straight. Video Video:Rpg-7 Glitch found on Mw2 The RPG-7 glitch in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ru:RPG-7 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons